It is known to use a retained perimeter seal for sealing electronic packages against moisture intrusion. The typical perimeter seal is retained in a groove disposed within a flange of a housing and seals against an enclosure that attaches to the housing. The enclosure may create a crevice at an interface between the enclosure and the flange of the housing away from the perimeter seal that may be exposed to moisture. The moisture may wick between exposed mating surfaces of flanges and corrode the housing within the crevice (i.e. crevice corrosion). Once a migration path between the flanges is established, the moisture may also wick around the retained seal and corrode the internal electronic components within the housing.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.